No One Cuter
by midnight-whisper3
Summary: AU. A bit OOC. Oneshot. Sakura and Syaoran are going out on a date. Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.


She played with the sleeve of her jacket.

"-then he said that I, Sakura? Are you even listening to me?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Syaoran-kun. I just…" She lowered her gaze to the ground. He sighed.

"You're still nervous aren't you?" He stated more than asked. She nodded, slowly. She was still amazed at how well he had gotten to know her. Nothing could get pass him. Sometimes she felt as if he could read her thoughts. Of course he actually couldn't- but there were those moments when he almost seemed to be able to. She loved that about him. She didn't have to explain herself to him, he always understood.

But as great as that was there were times when she wished he couldn't. She would even try not thinking about anything, but he always knew. And now it was one of those times. She would have to ask him one day, make him tell her his secret.

"Yeah. " She answered after a moment. They stopped walking. She listened as people and cars passed them by.

"I know they're going to love you. Come on, this can't be any worse than having to meet each other's family. Remember?" He smirked slightly.

"How could I forget? I was so nervous that I tripped on my new dress and spilled hot coffee all over your sisters. It was so embarrassing."

"And you wouldn't stop apologizing. My poor sisters had to change out of the clothes. But you have to admit, it was pretty funny. I think we all needed that. My mother, she actually_ laughed_. That was something even _I_, her own son, haven't been able to do in a long time."

Sakura smiled softly. That night she had also been so nervous that she couldn't even talk without stammering. It was the first time she had met his family and she didn't want to make a bad impression. They were polite, respectful. Robots she secretly called them. But after that little incident, the tense air seemed to vanish. They all opened up and acted as themselves. She hadn't had so much fun before with someone else's family.

They continued on their way. "Well I guess it's good that I'm a klutz." She joked.

"You're a cute klutz." He said. She blushed lightly. Compliments never really settled well with her. She accepted them, but didn't quite take them to heart. Since she started seeing Syaoran he never let day pass without saying she was cute.

"Do you remember meeting my family?" She quickly asked.

Syaoran pretended to get stabbed. Sakura giggled and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Well, I think I almost did die. Your brother is over-protective of his little sister." He smiled slightly though. She knew that he respected Touya, no matter how he acted towards him.

"He's not that bad…" She said, not really convincing herself. He gave her a look and she knew he disagreed. "Fine, fine I admit he sometimes…well sometimes he has his moments."

They walked and talked about old memories until Syaoran finally stopped. Sakura was confused for a second before noticing where they were. At the restaurant they were to meet them. The nervous knot in her stomach suddenly tightens again.

"You did it again." She stated. Now understanding full well what he had planned.

"You know it was the only way to get you here. It's just too bad you noticed before we got inside."

She sighed. He had distracted her long enough to make their way. She was grateful, but a little annoyed. She always fell for it. When would she finally learn? He was good.

"I can't go in there." She said quietly.

"Come on, it's just for an hour or so. Or else," he gave a sly grin, "no 'fun' afterwards."

She blushed lightly but it didn't faze her as much as it did before. (She would never admit that though.) "I don't know why you're saying that. You're the only who ends up begging, not me." She returned.

He gave a cute pout, she got him. "Fine fine, I guess I can't use that as a threat anymore." He then wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "So that means later…"

She blushed again, mumbling her answer. He chuckled lightly. He was too much sometimes.

People were walking in and out of the restaurant. She then noticed how really fancy the place was. Women were dressed with beautiful elegant dresses, while men wore suits. She glanced at Syaoran. He also wore a suit, but not as fancy as some others. She looked at herself and felt self-conscious. She only had a simple pink dress, reaching just below her knees. It was all she really had…

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"I can't go in there, not looking like this." She held her arms out, showing him what she meant.

"Sure you can. You look great." He smiled.

"Have you seen some of the other ladies? They all look gorgeous. I don't belong here Syaoran-kun." She looked down, playing with her sleeves again. Before Syaoran could answer an idea flashed in her mind. It wasn't her favourite, not at all, but what else could she do?

She walked up to a lady, who had been standing just a few feet away from them. She looked a little bored. She wore a long black dress, showing off her well formed curves. Long blond curls framed her perfect looking face. Hazel eyes looked up when Sakura approached.

"Hello, excuse me but are you busy or waiting for anyone?" Sakura asked shyly.

"No. I think I was stood up, stupid jerk." She mumbled. Sakura laughed nervously. Maybe this wasn't the best plan but she couldn't back down now. She felt Syaoran stand next to her. When she saw the way the lady looked at him, she started regretting this.

"Well, I'm hoping you could do me a favour and pretend to be his date, take my place?" She asked, slowly. She knew her voice had cracked when she said 'date'. Syaoran stiffened beside her. She ignored it.

"Hmm, why?" She gave Syaoran a once over. Sakura didn't like this. Curse her stupid plan.

"Details aren't important. Could you? But just _pretend." _She hinted.

"Seeing as I have no other plans. Why not?" She never took her gaze off Syaoran. She now turned to face him. Taking a breath to speak she started but only to be cut off as he walked away. "One moment please." She said to the other lady. She shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

She ran after him. "Syaoran-kun wait up!" He stopped but didn't turn to face her. "What's wrong?" She asked when she caught up.

"_What's wrong!"_ He repeated, "You tried to set me up with some random stranger, that's what's wrong!" He practically yelled, finally turning around. Anger burned in his eyes.

"But she's so pretty don't you think?" She dreaded the answer, knowing for well if he denied it he would be lying.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to go out with her. _You're_ my girlfriend. Not her."

"Wouldn't she be better though? I mean she's pretty and doesn't seem like a bad person. I don't want to make you look bad." Sakura could feel the burning of tears behind her eyes.

"What?" He looked genuinely surprised at her response.

She lowered her gaze, staring intently at the ground. There was a puddle from the earlier storm. She could see her reflection. She looked away as she answered.

"Syaoran face it. I'm nothing like those girls. You're rich and popular with everyone. I'm just an average plain girl. People expect you to be with someone on your level. I'm clearly below you and I'll just end up making you look bad. I mean, for all I know, people will think I'm after your money or popularity."

He was quiet for a moment, before asking, "What gave you that idea?"

She didn't look up at his face. She kept her gaze fixed on his chest. "They're rumours saying you're dating some 'money slut'. I've heard girls say some nasty things. They're probably jealous, seeing how popular you are with them. But still they have a point. Besides, you told me your mom use to set you up with her friend's daughter."

He was quiet again. She looked back at the ground. The tears were fighting against her now. She didn't want to think about what those girls had said. She hugged herself. It wasn't cold out, but she suddenly felt cold. It felt like forever before Syaoran said anything.

"Sakura, look at me." She raised her eyes to his chest again. He sighed and took her chin making her look into his eyes. "You're right. Everyone expects me to date high class women and I always thought I would end up marrying one." She tried to look away. He held her chin firmly in place. Her tears burned and her eyesight was becoming blurry.

"But after meeting you, everything has changed. Those women don't even catch my eye. Sure they look nice but they can't compare to you. You have a special light that no one else ever could have. I admire your way to be. How you put others above yourself, selfless, and how you always help people in need even when it might inconvenience you. You have an innocence that you have kept through out the years and this cruel world and even though you may be very naive at times, you're smarter than you let on.

"Besides, you are beautiful. You don't ever notice how many heads you turn. I have to beat them off with a stick." He said, with a light chuckle.

Her tears had long escaped. She knew he was telling the truth. His eyes said it all; intense and shining with emotion.

He let her go but pulled her into a tight embrace. She cried harder, hugging him close. "Don't ever think that you're not worthy. You're so much more." He whispered in her ear before leaning in to kiss her tenderly on her forehead. . She shivered against him. She felt like a high school girl falling in love for the first time. She smiled lightly. She fell for him everyday.

They stayed like that for awhile before he let her go. Using his thumb he dried her tears. "You want to meet my friends now?"

She nodded. She took a deep breath and he took her hand into his, giving it a light squeeze. He smiled encouragily at her and she smiled softly. Together they made their way inside. As they waited for the waiter to return, Sakura felt as if she had forgotten something important. But she shrugged it off.

"You really think I look okay?" She asked nervously. He smiled, his best smile and answered.

"There's no one cuter."

…

The lady looked around for any sign of them. She gave an exasperated breath when she didn't see them. _Great, I got stood up twice. And I just bought this dress, _she thought. With no other choice, she leaned back. Someone would have to come eventually. _I mean, who could resist? _She smirked.

She waited a long time before she had no other choice but to go home.

The End.

Loved? Hated? Review! Till next time, happy reading !


End file.
